1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to hunting equipment and more particularly to hunting boots.
When stalking game in the woods during dry weather the hunter, by stepping on dried leaves, small twigs, etc., generates considerable noise which is easily detected by and drives away the game.
This invention provides an attachment for the hunter's boots which at least minimizes and generally eliminates the sound of leaves crushed or twigs broken when stepped on.
2. Description of the prior art
Although having different purposes the most pertinent prior art is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,081. This patent discloses a sandal-type sole provided with a depending rigid perimeter wall, wedge-shape in transverse section, which compacts and compresses sand when stepped thereon to provide increased traction for the user particularly on loose dry sand.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by providing a pressure collapsed wall removably attached to the perimeter of the sole of a hunting boot for trapping leaves and/or twigs stepped on and crushed within the confines of the surrounding wall.